


Seduction Techniques

by aryas_zehral



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Begging, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not going the way she had planned.  For the kink_bingo square 'begging' and the porn battle prompts 'seduction' and 'youth'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction Techniques

This wasn't going the way she had intended.

 _“Please...”_

Claudia was young, so young, that Helena had thought her innocent. Yes she had occasional unfortunate colours in her hair and yes she had a knack for the warehouse and its systems but being precociously bright with a touch of rebellion did not equal a knowingness about such thing.

 _“Please what?”_

She'd seen the girl look at her, eyes dark with lust, when Claudia thought she wasn't paying any attention. It was why she had chosen her as her way in. The chink in the armour. She'd come to the warehouse knowing Artie was at Leena's and Myka and Pete were on a case. Claudia had been alone doing maintenance on the computer systems, the computers awake and unlocked. Their secrets so close if only she could get Claudia out of the way.

 _“Touch me.”_

She'd dressed carefully. Conservative by this time's standards; brazen in her own. Her breasts were practically falling out of the tight white shirt that encased them, its neckline shockingly low. She was wearing a knee length skirt with slink and some very impractical heels. She wondered how the women of this world ever reached anything like maturity without being crippled by their footwear but she could not deny the effect that the forced lift gave.

 _“I am touching you.”_

She's sauntered into the Warehouse, claiming to want to catch up on the years that she had missed. She may be back as an agent, she argued, but she hadn't quite got a hold on everything that had happened while she slept. Claudia had regarded her with suspicion but let her in anyway. She had selected a paper file at random- somewhere in the mid-sixties she thought- and settled at the table.

 _“Please, lower.”_

She had let Claudia get used to her presence, lulled her into a false sense of security. She heard the computer make some random beep, nothing she would ordinarily pay any attention to, and standing she had crossed over to Claudia, leaning against her back, leaning over to look. She had made meaningless small talk, asking if Claudia needed help, placing a hand on Claudia's arm, stroking lightly. Claudia had twisted in her chair and seemed shocked at how close she was. Helena had had a moment of hubris at how well her plan was going when Claudia reared forward, kissing her.

 _“Here?”_

Claudia's hand had been immediately in her hair and she kissed her as if she couldn't breathe without it. She had surged to her feet, surprising Helena, pushing them backwards towards the table. The shoes made Helena topple backward but Claudia caught her, fastening her lips back on her own as Helena toed off the stupid things, kicking them away. By the time they reached the table, Claudia's hand was in her shirt, her skirt was rucked up around her hips and she was panting heavily. Helena knew she was out of her depth.

 _“No. Please. Claudia, stop teasing.”_

 _Claudia laughed, hand slipping lower._


End file.
